It's Not in My Character
by KinTsubasa
Summary: Amu Hinamori has been a docile, lonely girl for as long as she can remember. Amu is given four brightly colored eggs that accidentally lead her to a different time, where she meets pervert, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. What will happen when the past and future clash?
1. It's Not in My Character to be Defiant

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Shugo Chara! _or any of it's characters. Rights are licensed to Peach-Pit, Kodansha, and Satelite (respectively).**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It's Not in My Character**

Chapter One: _It's Not in My Character to be Defiant_

I follow the same schedule everyday for all of my life.

That schedule is: wake up at exactly 7:55 a.m. each morning, let my two maids, Misaki and Telulu, dress me, make it downstairs where Madame Rin gives me my daily lessons for three hours and twenty five minutes and then make my way to a quick piano lesson from Lord Tsukari. After that, I am to have lunch alone with a time limit of one hour and three minutes, then have Ms. Yuki give me lady-like education. After that, I am to have dinner with mother, father, and Ami. Following that, my maids shall bathe me, fix my hair and complexion, and dress me in my gown. Finally, I fall asleep at 9:45 p.m. every night.

I have never questioned this schedule in all of my 16 years of life. Of course, when I was young, I was taught to always obey my parents' wishes, and because that message has been in my mind for so long, I cannot go against this agenda. I have never even considered going against it. Until that certain day that my mother took me to town.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon when mother excused me from my studies.

"Yes, mother?" I asked. This was unusual; mother never excused me from my day by day activities.

"You and I are going to town. We need to buy ingredients for your sister's birthday cake," mother replied indifferently. When she said it like that, it really made me wonder if she cared that Ami was turning nine years old.

"Well, go get your bonnet on. Now!" mother snapped at me. I hurriedly got ready to go outside. Mother rushed me to the carriage, our stable boy, Hoshi, being our driver for the day. Hoshi whipped the horses with a cry of, "Hyah!", and we were off. Routinely, I tilted my head to watch the country side and became wrapped up in my own thoughts.

My family and I lived on the outskirts of town in our home on the 50 acres of land we own. My father owns a large banking company, so our family is very wealthy. We don't see father often (besides supper time) because of his demanding business. Mother is the one who over see's our education. I love mother very much, but she always gives me the feeling that that love is one-sided, on my side. I wish she would show me that she cared more sometimes.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when our carriage came to a halt. I found my attention centered on a small baseball game going on just a few feet from our wagon. I faintly heard mother say, "Stay here for a moment, Amu, I'm going to get some change."

I nodded to her and turned back to the game, and saw that the town kids were looking at me. Clause, a boy I had met when I was six, stepped in the center of their circle and smirked at me.

"Well, well, if it isn't the snobbish Amu Hinamori," he said, loud enough for the entire group to hear.

I heard the kids around him snicker. A feeling of irritation rose in the pit of my stomach. I tried to ignore them, but Clause's galling voice kept my rationality at bay.

"Come on, rich girl, why don't you play ball with us?" he drawled.

Uncomfortably, I replied, "But, mother—"

"Stop being so whiny and take a chance in life! You don't even have to raise a finger in you mansion! Don't you want to change that?" Clause shouted at me.

_Yes, I do want to change it. _

_No! You may not disobey the schedule!_

_But…I've followed that agenda forever. I want…I want to do something different! I want—I want—I want to have fun!_

With a new, sufficient purpose, I leapt out of the wagon (carefully looking to see that mother wasn't in sight) and jogged out to the small assembly. I made it up to a girl with wavy brown hair put up into twin tails. She offered me a small smile and handed over the makeshift bat. I gripped it in my suede gloves and took the stance I had seen Clause in before.

Clause went a few yards in front of me, with the ball in his gloved hand. He reared back and threw the ball at me. Using all of the arithmetic and angle skills I had learned from Madame Rin, I managed to time the hit and angle it so it would be perfect. Just before it whizzed past me I walloped at it with all the strength I could muster. I saw the ball soar a couple of yards out of the impermanent field.

I dropped the bat, picked up the hem of my skirt, and began sprinting as fast as I could across the pentagon shaped bases. I nearly tripped a couple of times, but I finally made it back to Home.

Cheers from the children erupted around me. I bowed over, panting for dear life; I couldn't remember the last time I had run that fast. The kids rushed over to me, patting me on the back.

I was tired, sweaty, and my feet hurt from running in my heels. But…a new feeling was there. One I didn't recognize. I believe it was…companionship and happiness.

But my heart sank when I stood up fully. Because, there, at the back of the crowd of broods, was mother.

With a very scary face on.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As I expected, mother gave me a long lecture with many disapproving looks in between each word during the ride home. She had told me that she had raised me better than to fool around with the town kids.

I had responded, "Yes, mother, I understand. I shouldn't have defied you. I promise you, I'll never do anything as outrageous ever again." There was a long silence.

I looked up to see mother's expression. She seemed tentative, as if she weren't sure if she was supposed to carry on.

"Well—alright. But I'm still very disappointed in you. Your punishment will be no more going to town with me for a month."

"Yes, mother," I replied obediently. After a few more minutes of stillness, I glanced back at mother and saw a very different expression on her face: it was like a mixture of sadness and aloneness. I quickly looked down, convincing myself that mother was not so weak as to let those emotions show through.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night, around 9:24, Misaki ran a comb through my long, pink hair. I looked intently at my reflection in the mirror that was propped up on my dresser. More specifically, I was staring at my face, trying to see something in my eyes other than that docile, good girl look.

Unfortunately, I found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Milady?" Misaki's voice snapped me out of my reflecting.

"Yes?"

"You seem troubled. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" For the first time, I stared at Misaki's mirror image instead of mine.

Misaki wasn't a beautiful girl, but you couldn't call her unattractive either. She had waist-length, ebony hair tied into a single French braid, jade eyes, and dark skin.

She had a look of concern and true care on her face. My eyes widened at her face's appearance.

I beamed at her, and said, "No, Misaki, nothing's wrong. Please don't worry over me."

Misaki let a small grin emerge on her face. She nodded towards me and left the room. Once, she was out of view, I turned back to the mirror and sighed.

Why is it that only yesterday I was fine with my daily existence, when today I'm disgusted by myself for behaving like such a pitiful figure?

Who _am _I? What am I supposed to be like if I can't be my weak self? How am I supposed to live without my haughty character?

I clutched my head, trying to rid it of these bombarding thoughts. I looked back up at the mirror, an expression of turmoil in my eyes.

The turmoil was erased when another thought came to my mind.

_What if I have another character, buried way beneath that?_

My eyes dilated at the revelation. A determined air surrounded me as I got into a bowing position. I clinched my hands together, as if in prayer, and whispered, "Please, Lord, give me courage, so I can be reborn as my would-be-self."

The moment was interrupted by Telulu, who barged into my room and said, "Your mother says it's time for you to go to bed." I nodded and got into a bed, my heart feeling a little lighter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yawning, I got up from my laying position and looked to the grandfather clock in the corner of my room. It was 7:35. I still had some time left before Misaki and Telulu came to my room to dress me.

I rolled over to a better sitting position and suddenly felt something between my legs. Slowly, I lifted the covers to my bed, only to spot four brightly colored eggs underneath. I stared at them, unblinking.

I finally let out my scream after one of them moved.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, so I tried this writing style. I'm not exactly...comfortable...with it, but I do like it a little. I'll just get used to it, I suppose. If you haven't noticed, this story is told from Amu's point of view. It took me a long time to think up of an actual plot to this story. To be honest, it's kind of like the original _Shugo Chara! _plot, but everyone in this story harbors a mysterious past.

This is also an AmuXIkuto (Amuto) story, because I actually had an idea for this long before I even thought up of _Forbidden Propinquity. _I just tweeked with the storyline a bit. I hope you all enjoy this new fanfic of mine! Oh, and reviews are much appreciated.


	2. It's Not in My Character to be Deceitful

**It's Not in My Character**

_Chapter Two: It's Not in My Character to be Deceitful_

Hyperventilating, I crawled out of my bed as quickly as I could, landing on the floor with an audible _THUMP! _I leaned against the mattress, my heart racing, unsure if this was a dream or not.

_Oh my God, this shouldn't be happening! Mother never told me laying eggs was part of puberty!_

_Get yourself together, Amu! Don't be so weak, like you used to be! Figure out what to do before Misaki and Telulu come in! _

_U-uh, o-okay…well, I could always hide them somewhere inside…oh, that won't work because today's Cleaning Day…maybe I can take them with me during studies…damn, I'm sure someone would notice them…Wait! I've got an idea! _

This was certainly a daring idea, because it required me sneaking out of the house in a matter of 17 minutes and 23 seconds, and sneaking back in without being caught.

But timing and meticulousness wasn't the thing that would make this feat difficult. It's the following fact that will make it difficult:

I've never snuck out of this house. _Ever._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It took me exactly two minutes to figure out a foolproof plan, leaving me with 15 minutes and 23 seconds to execute it. My plan was:

•First, climb up the roof and make my way to the west side.

•Once there, calculate how far it is to the ground. Do whatever necessary to hop down to the ground.

•Skillfully, wind through the garden (without being caught by the gardener), and get to the gazebo.

•Place the eggs under the floorboards.

I wouldn't have time for questions after that. Fierce determination glowed in my amber eyes, as I quietly slipped my window pane up.

I stepped out onto the rafters of our Prussian blue roof, trying not to slip on the morning dew that had rained down on the planks of wood. I grabbed hold to the fir wood and winced when a sharp pain erupted up my ring and pointer finger. Disregarding it, I ascended up the wood. It seemed to take forever for me to reach the ridge.

Shakily, I stood up, trying to balance myself and not make too much noise at the same time. I looked to see where the sun was.

Spotting it, I triumphantly looked towards the other direction, which must've been west. I climbed over the ridge, and nearly fell when I slipped on the dew. I clamped my mouth shut, still trying to be silent.

Trying to keep my breathing at a minimal, I slouched into a sitting arrangement, assessing how far it was to the ground from up here. Well, it looks like it's only around 9 feet—I could jump down and manage to survive since I'm 6'4" and only around 125 pounds.

I allowed my body to slide down to the bevel siding, where I peered down again. If I had one good quality, it was the fact that I didn't scare easily. Carefully, I slid the house shoes I had been wearing off, and laid them on the roof. Gulping down the lump that had formed in my throat, I dangled my legs over the side and pushed myself off.

I nearly cried out in joy when I landed on my knees (my kneecaps now throbbing from the impact). Instantaneously, I brought out my pocket watch to see how much time I had taken up.

_I have 9 minutes and 3 seconds left, and I've only just made it off the roof. What am I going to do now? _

Glancing around, I decided I could only follow through with the plan. I stood up erratically and began to sprint my way towards the garden. The tall weeds and flowers hid me from our gardener, Mister Sayamo, as I ran towards the gazebo. I tripped a few times, but managed to recover quickly.

Finally, I reached the gazebo. Crouching down to lay on my stomach, I took my four eggs out from the small bag that had been fit into my pocket.

I stuffed the bag in the gap between the floorboards of the gazebo and the grass. When that was done, I sighed in relief.

_The plan worked! I leaped down from the roof and lived, I ran all the way here, and all before Misaki and Telulu come to wake me up…in my…room. _

My entire body stiffened and an expression of horror and realization completely drowned away all relief that I had felt before. Frenzied, I fumbled for my pocket watch. Tears brimmed my eyes when I saw what it said.

I only had two minutes and one second to get back.

And considering it had taken me 13 minutes and 13 seconds just to get here, there was no way I could make it back.

You may think it's strange, but whenever I'm frustrated, I always cry. I don't know why, it's just impulsive. Maybe it's hereditary, or maybe it's just my own unique quality. I don't really like it, but I can't _help _it.

"It's impossible; I can't just hop back to my room," I whispered to myself, giving up all hope.

'_Hey, Amu-chan! Don't cry! Everything's possible!' _And you thought people couldn't have more than three heart attacks a day.

_W-who are you? _

'_I'm your Guardian Character, Ran!' _

_Well, that's very nice 'Ran', but, like I was saying, there's no way I can just hop back to my room now. _

'_Oh? Well, then, change from a girl who can't just hop back to her room, to one who can! Character Change!' _

_Huh? _

Abruptly, a strange sensation engorged my entire mind. The sensation was euphoric and…powerful? I felt a strange fluttering feeling down by my ankles. Glancing down, I nearly fainted. Because, there, right on both of my ankles, was a pair of tiny, shimmering, light pink wings.

When I tried to step out of them, I was sent flying in the air.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Oh, oh, oh…Oh. My. God!! I—I'm flying!!?? This is—this is so…Oh my God!!! _

The wings seemed to be parachuting me back to the east side of the house. Thankfully, I floated down to the fir planks gracefully.

I was too freaked out to just stand there, so I did the very thing I had wanted to do at the moment more than anything: I raced through the window and dashed towards my bed, too exhausted, terrified, and bewildered to do anything but sleep. Pulling the covers over my sweaty, trembling body, I let my mind gradually sink to a far, far away place.

_BANG!_ My door flew open, and, for the sixth time that morning, I had a 'heart attack'.

"Your mother wants you to wake up!" Telulu's lazy, country voice called to me. She must've realized how unusual I looked, with my hand clutched over my pounding chest and a wild look in my amber eyes, because she actually seemed concerned of my welfare.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" she asked, her tone shifting from half-bemusement to half-alarm.

I nodded quickly and covered up with, "Y-yeah, I'm o-okay. Just a nightmare." Telulu stared at me carefully for a second, then turned away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The rest of the day went by normally, with Madame Rin going over how to multiply polynomials and explaining cause & effect; Lord Tsukari took up my own composed sheet music; I had lunch by the old beech tree; Ms. Yuki gave me one of her long lectures; and Ami, Mother, and I had dinner (father had gone on a business trip).

"So, Milady, how was your day today?" Misaki asked me. Currently, she was bathing me in a bubble bath I had only on Tuesday's—because it 'relieved me of the stress of the entire week'.

"Nothing really, Misaki. I just had an arithmetic quiz and had to turn in my piano project is all."

I had learned in my earlier years that adults didn't understand things that kids did. Like, when I had actually seen a flower walk around the house when my parents were out. I had told Misaki and Telulu. Because Telulu was a teenager then, she told me to "grow up". But Misaki had believed me. Misaki is only 5 years older than me, so back then, she was only 10 years old.

But now that Misaki was 21, I can no longer tell her these things. So, I decided only to tell her of my studies.

I held my breath as Misaki poured the basin of cold water over my head, washing away the soap in my hair.

"Hey, Misaki," I said tentatively.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Could I—have some time alone?" I asked. Misaki looked mildly shocked but nodded.

When I heard the bathroom door close, I let out a sigh and hugged my knees to my chest.

You may think it odd, but my mind tends to wander to subjects that have nothing to do with me. And today, I was wondering why my mother had looked so sad the other day.

_Is it because father is gone for a week?_

_No, you idiot, she's too used to father being gone on business trips. _

_Was she really that disappointed in me? To the extent that would make her…_cry_?_

_Ah, don't blame yourself for everything! _

I let my head tilt upwards, to look at the ceiling. I can't help but care for mother, even if she doesn't care for me. I let go of the embrace of myself, letting my legs slide against the porcelain bottom of the tub. I dangled them outside the tub, letting the bitter cold attack my fragile feet. Subliminally, I cupped my average breasts, and lowered my body deeper into the lukewarm water, until my nose just barely tapped the water.

_I wonder why…I feel so…lonely. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once again, Misaki was brushing through my wet, waist-length, rose pink hair. Once again, I found myself searching the mirror for any changes. But tonight, I found one. In my glossy, amber eyes, I found a spark. A small spark, nothing much. But, it was a start.

"Hey, Misaki," I started.

"Yes, Milady?"

"What is…loneliness?" I inquired. I heard a small gasp from Misaki and she immediately stopped running my white comb through my hair. I inclined my head slightly to see what was wrong.

As far as I could tell, Misaki looked emotionless.

"Loneliness," she began quietly, "is when you're alone." Annoyed, I responded through gritted teeth, "I already _know _that! I mean…why would a person feel it?"

"Why?" she repeated me.

I nodded. Slowly, Misaki began brushing my hair again. Just when I thought she wasn't going to answer, she did.

"There are many reasons why people feel loneliness. It could just be mental, like how you feel something is missing in life. Or maybe it's something obvious, like when you're isolated from the real world. It could be because you don't have friends, it could be because you may not have a family, or maybe…" Misaki's voice trailed off.

"'Or maybe'?" I urged.

"Or maybe…because you yearn for a lover," Misaki finished softly.

"Lover?" I murmured under my breath. Unexpectedly, I heard Misaki giggle.

"You're blushing," she stated.

"Eh?!" I touched my cheeks, and discovered it was abnormally hot. "S-so?" I stammered. Misaki put my white comb down onto the desk and smoothed out my hair with her slim fingers. After awhile of the silence, she quit and began walking away. Misaki stopped when she was just about to open my bedroom door.

"Goodnight…Hinamori Amu," she whispered.

I froze in place, shock taking over my body. Servants are never supposed to refer to their masters in such an informal way. She could be severely punished if I told mother.

_Will you tell mother? _

_No. _

No, I wouldn't; because Misaki seemed to be my…friend. Yes, that was the word: friend. I smiled to myself, when my body froze over again at the memory of this morning's events.

_Now, I get to ask my questions. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was easier to sneak out this time, since I knew my route better. What made it hard was that I couldn't see well in the dark. The weeds whacked at my small figure like razors, and all I could do was mutter a small "Ouch!" or whimper. It seemed like forever when I finally reached our gazebo.

Squatting down, I squinted hard to see the colorful eggs. After a minute or two, I managed to perceive the hot pink egg with hearts marked on it. I grabbed it and brought it closer to my face so I could see it more carefully.

So, it was a hot pink plaid egg with a black stripe running through its middle; and hearts were cut out from that black stripe. I could tell that this was the one that had supposedly 'talked' to me.

_Whatever these things are, they're bad. They caused me to hear voices in my head…well, I always hear voices in my head, but this is different!_

'_Thank goodness, you're here!' _

_Holy crap!!! It's you again!_

The egg abruptly heated up and began to quiver in my palms. I wanted to drop it, but some unknown force was preventing me from doing so. _CRACK! _The egg split into to two, and evaporated, revealing a small, fairy sized creature.

My jaw unhinged.

"Yo-ho, Amu-chan! I'm your Guardian Character, Ran!"

I passed out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yes, I finally finished this chapter. Well, I wanted to exlain more about Amu, so: Amu, in this fiction, _is _obedient and lonely, but she's also clever and valiant. She's still a klutz (physical-wise) and she's still easily swooned over. She also has conflicts raging within herself, as you could see. Okay, done.

I know you all may be wondering where Ikuto is, but he doesn't show up until around chapter four, so I suggest you deal with it. Well, see you in the next chapter, where Amu meets Miki and Su and finds a mysterious Lock.


	3. It's Not in My Character to be Accepting

**It's Not in My Character**

_Chapter Three: It's Not in My Character to be Accepting_

_"Hello, Amu-chan." _

_A beautiful, heart-themed lock that was made of crystal and gold was floating before my very eyes. The lock sparkled unlike anything I had ever seen in my entire life. _

_"H-how do you know my name?" I asked it. _

_"We'll meet one another soon, Amu-chan, but for now, you need to wake up."_

"WAAAAAKE UUUP!!!"

I groaned, and rolled onto my side. "Go away!" I griped.

"But, Amu-chaaan," the voice whined, "it's getting lighter outside. You don't want to get in trouble do you?" My eyes snapped open and I hurriedly sat up. Being the klutz I am, I felt something hit my nose; probably a tree. My eyes fluttered open, only to come face-to-face with a tiny, pink themed being.

The little fairy creature had amaranth hair tied into a side ponytail by a large heart clip, a carnation pink visor shading over her bangs. Her wide, cerise pink eyes were glued to my amber eyes. The little creature was sporting a light pink, cheerleader outfit and rose colored pom-poms in her miniature hands.

I considered screaming, but decided since it looked like it was around six a.m., that wouldn't be necessary at the moment. "Who—no, _what _are you?!" she hissed at the tiny being.

"I'm your Guardian Character, Ran! I was born from your desire to be more honest and athletic. In other words, I'm your would-be-self!" Ran introduced for the second time.

"My…would-be-self?" Amu repeated. Ran nodded enthusiastically. Amu shook her head stubbornly. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as a—a _Guardian Character! _Don't be so stupid; you're just a figment of my imagination." Ran's zealous face fell.

"B-but, Amu-chan—!"

"No 'buts'! Now, just get me back to my room before I bury you in our garden," I snapped at her. Ran flinched, but obeyed.

"Character Change."

The same mini, light pink wings before appeared on my ankles. I bent my knees slightly and jumped up, causing me to once again whiz through the air. I couldn't help but let out a few yelps of fear. Finding the spot where my window was I allowed my wings to float me back down to our dark blue rafters.

I cracked my window up and slid the pane upwards. I slipped into my room as stealthily as I could. Reluctantly, I allowed Ran to float inside as well.

Sighing, I slumped onto my bed's comforters. Ran floated over near my face.

"Amu-chan…you have to believe me! If you don't…"

"Would you kindly shut up? I'm trying to unimagine you right now," I barked at her. Ran cringed. It was a while before I noticed she had hovered out of my sight.

Relief washed over me.

_I've finally gotten rid of her. _

_What if you shouldn't have gotten rid of her?_

_Ha! Yeah, right! This time, I'm the one who's right—I just know it! _

I closed my eyes and began drifting back into wonderful slee—_BAM!_ My bedroom door was flung open and I sat up immediately.

"Hey, kid, it's time for you to wake up!" Telulu called. Growling, I made my way out of bed.

_Curse my stupid imagination for keeping me up…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Amu-san," Madame Rin said, "today, I am going to start educating you on art." I nodded.

"Please demonstrate on the parchment before you how far you are in the field of drawing," Madame Rin directed. Again, I nodded. "You may begin…now"

I picked up the pencil by my side and gently pressed the tip of its lead to the paper. After that, I kind of froze up.

_Now what?!_

I was beginning to freak out on the inside. There was no way I could embarrass myself in front of Madame Rin, who constantly praised me for my outstanding performances.

_I don't know how to draw well at all…_

'_Do you want to change that?' _

I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was another voice like Ran's, except this one seemed cool instead of cheery.

_Greeeat, it's another on of my 'Guardian Characters'. _

'_Do you want to change it or not, smartass?' _

_Of course I do! How rude…_

'_Then, change from a girl_ _who can't draw well, to one who can! Character Change!'_

_Here we go…_

My hand seemed possessed by something. It began to move across the paper so quickly, I thought my hand would snap off. When I was finished, my hand returned to normal, and I dropped the pencil to the floor.

"Time's up!"

Madame Rin came walking up to see what I had drawn, her face serious. A whole new look spread across Madame Rin's face, one that I'd never seen before. It looked like she was about to burst into tears and like she was so happy she would die.

"I-it's magnificent! I-I haven't seen such brilliance since William Merrit Chase! Amu, dear, this is unbelievable!" Madame Rin gushed. I nearly had a heart attack at what I had drawn. It was a portrait of me—that looked like it _had _been done by William. I glanced back at Madame Rin, who was on the verge of tears.

"E-er, Madame Rin? May I go lay down? I'm feeling a little tired" I requested.

"Oh, do whatever you'd like Amu-sama!" Madame Rin called to me, too infatuated with the portrait to notice I was running like a maniac up to my room. Once I got up there, I slammed my bedroom door shut and shouted, "RAN!" Instantly, Ran popped out of nowhere, yawning.

"What is it, Amu-chan?"

"You—you—you did that thing with me again!" I accused. Ran's eyes widened in confusion. "You mean a character change?" I nodded vigorously.

"I didn't, I swear!!" Ran shouted, as I grabbed her by the top.

"Of course you did! Who else could've done it?"

"I did," that sly, cool voice said. I turned my head to see where that voice had come from. Instantly, my eyes fell on the blue egg…_that I had left in the garden. _I screamed into my palms and backed away.

I watched as this egg, like Ran's, began to shake and then cracked open. Out popped a blue Guardian Character.

This one had cyan blue hair, its long bangs framing her petite face, while the rest of her hair was hidden away by a cornflower blue beret with a large spade clip on top. She had large, indigo eyes and was carrying a mini-sketchbook in her hand. She was wearing a cornflower blue blouse with a black vest over it, a pair of dark blue Capri pant, and black mukluk boots with cornflower blue ribbons.

"W-who are you?" I managed to choke out. There was a short pause, where this new one seemed to be studying me.

"I am Miki, Amu-chan's level-headed and artistic would-be-self. Unfortunately, Amu is too quick to judge and very confused about her feelings. And because of these jumbled feelings, I'm going to disappear soon." My eyes dilated.

"Disap…pear?" I whispered.

"She's telling the truth," Ran chimed in sadly. "If the owner of a Guardian Character's feelings become uncertain and negative, then that Guardian Character will disappear soon…so, Amu-chan, please…believe in us."

I stared at the two of them. They looked like they were begging me.

_These Guardian Characters are troublesome…all they do is freak me out with their stupid 'Character Changes'. _

_But…_

_I…want to know who I am. So, maybe…_

"Maybe," I began, "just maybe, I can believe in you guys for a little while." Both of their faces lit up.

"Really, Amu-chan? Really?!" Ran squealed. I flushed in embarrassment; it wasn't like me to be so accepting.

"J-just for a w-while!" I cried. Miki smiled warmly.

"Okay, you two, you're going to have to hide and—"

"Actually, we're invisible to everyone else who doesn't own a Guardian Character," Miki interrupted. My face went blank. I did a 90˚ turn to look at Ran.

"Ran….." I said sweetly.

"Y-yes, Amu-chan?" Ran stammered, her frame beginning to tremble in fear.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFOREEEE?!!" _

---

"God, I'm starting to wonder if you guys really _are _my would-be-selves," I muttered, while Ran and Miki floated by me. We were making our way back to Madame Rin when I heard something crash.

I yelled out in surprise at the sudden noise. "In the kitchen," Miki said. I nodded, turned the corner, and peeked into the first door. There, I saw one of the servants, Chiyo, moan in misery.

Chiyo bended down and carefully began to pick up the broken glass off the floor. Abruptly, she stopped.

_I wonder what's wrong with her…_

"I wish…that I wouldn't screw up as much," I heard her whisper. I but back a gasp.

_But…Chiyo's a good servant! If I remember correctly, she's even more adequate than Misaki! _

_I wish I could help, but I don't know how to clean. _

'_Is that so?' _

_AAHH! W-who are you? _

'_Change from a girl who can't clean, to one who can! Character Change!'_

_H-huh? N-no!! Not right no—_

My entire normal character seemed to be blown away and replaced by a sweet, girly character. Against my will, I skipped into the kitchen like a five year old would through a field of flowers.

"Don't worry, Chiyo-san! Let me help you~desu!" I cried. Chiyo looked up at me, shocked.

"That's very kind of you, Hinamori-sama, but I could never—"

"Just let me handle it Chi-yo-san~desu!" I raised my right hand and a duster and pan dissolved out of thin air. Humming some tune my real character didn't know, I swept up the broken glass into the pan, and dumped it into the trash can.

"Done~desu!" I exclaimed. The pan and duster slowly dissolved.

"Chiyo-san," I cheered, "you shouldn't think you're a screw-up; you're one of the best servants I know!" I held my hand out to her crouched on the floor form. For a moment, Chiyo just stared at my hand, stupefied. Then, she grinned, took my hand, and stood up.

"Thank you, Hinamori-sama," she said. "Your welcome~desu!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When I felt the Character Change come undone, I rushed out of the kitchen as quickly as I could until I made it to the living room. Panting, I plopped down onto our couch.

_Could that have been another Guardian Character? _

Ran and Miki floated towards me, panting as well.

"What happened back there?" I hissed. They both shook their hands.

"I helped clean~desu!" that sweet voice called out. "Eh?"

I tilted my head upwards, only to see another Guardian Character. I gasped in surprise.

The third one had chartreuse yellow hair, her bangs curling at the side of her face; the rest of her hair, much like Miki's, was covered by a white hood with a large, green clover on top of it. Like her sisters, she had big eyes, except they were lime green and held a peculiar civility. Wearing a forest green dress with its hems poofed out, a white apron over that with its hems poofed out, and a pair of forest green ballet slippers, she reminded me of the servants.

"She's…_cute!" _I squeaked.

'_What about us?!' _Ran and Miki thought together.

"I'm Suu~desu! Amu-chan's would-be-self that desires to improve her kindness and household skills~desu," Suu introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Suu!" Ran, Miki, and I responded. I let Ran and Miki go off and play with Suu while I could have a few moments of silence.

_Only one more egg…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night, after Misaki pampered me, I stowed my eggs under my bed (for safety precautions) and once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

_"Amu-chan." _

_It's that voice again; the voice of that pretty lock, I realized. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, it was the lock. I took in our surroundings. _

_We were in a world that was impossibly lavender and sparkly. I turned back to the lock. _

_"Amu-chan, would you accept me in your life?" the lock asked me. A little startled, I didn't answer for a while. _

_"Y-yes, I would accept you, but who are you?" I finally replied. _

_"I am the Humpty Lock." _

"AAAAAMMMMMUUUUUU!!!!!"

I moaned into my pillow and folded it's sides around my ears. "Go away!" I grunted.

"But, Amu-chan, there's something weird around your neck," Miki's voice pealed out. This made me jerk up, in fear it was a snake or worm. Instead, I almost screamed when I saw something I had only seen in my dreams around my neck.

The Humpty Lock.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, this chapter was actually rushed out, so forgive me if I made any huge grammatical errors. But, I am glad I finished it. Oh, and good news! Ikuto comes in the next chapter (even if it is only at the ending), so everyone, rejoice! *takes out enchanted harp*

Next time: What's going on with the fourth egg? Does Misaki know anything about Guardian Characters? When did Amu fall into this vortex-like thingy?! And who is this wandering cat taking Amu to his apartment? Reviews are appreciated!

**EDIT- **Okay, so I decided I won't post chapter four until I get 4 more reviews (right now I have 14 reviews).


End file.
